1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power detection apparatus, and more particularly to a power detection apparatus which provides a power auto-detection for a power supply or an adapter by adjusting a regulating resistor or an adjustable feedback resistor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Under the aspect of sustaining developments in order to achieve the harmony state of environment protection and energy consumption, the issue of energy has become even more seriously and widely discussed in many countries. Therefore, energy saving becomes the main purpose to secure world energy supplies. Also, a power management system is applied to various life demands to increase efficiency of power utilization to develop maximum energy saving benefit.
However, the states of the operation power (a full-load state, a half-load state, or a light-load state) cannot be clearly distinguished if the power management system operates inappropriately. As a result, the system performance and power efficiency decreases.
With the development of personal computers and notebook computers, therefore, popularization of energy saving for the computer system is significantly demanded to increase efficiency of power utilization by the improved power management system.